Intubation or tracheal intubation refers to the process of placing a flexible plastic tube into a person's trachea in order maintain an open airway or to be used as a conduit through which to administer certain drugs to the person. Aspiration of stomach contents during or prior to intubation is a common issue, especially in the pre-hospital environment. The below described novel insertable medical device is directed to preventing or reducing aspiration during intubation, as well as other medical procedures.